


Отрицание

by Lena013



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: — Вы мне не семья.





	Отрицание

— Ты мне не семья, чтобы с тобой возиться, жирдяй.

Диего вытаскивает Лютера из его личной депрессии пинками и оскорблениями.

 

— Ты мне точно не сестра.

Диего ворчит и аккуратненько перебинтовывает Эллисон перерезанное горло. Она смотрит на него максимально скептически.

 

— Ты не моя семья — не моя проблема.

Продолжает говорить Диего, буквально откачивая Клауса, после передоза. Клаус вообще не особо понимает, что он там злобно бормочет.

 

— А ты, мелкий кусок дерьма, точно мне не брат.

Говорит Диего, а потом нарушает десяток законов, рушит свою дружбу со старым приятелем-копом и избавляется от улик и отпечатков Пятого в базе данных. Пятый на его фразу лишь смеётся, будто знает то, чего не знает никто — Диего это очень раздражает, но в детей ножами кидаться нельзя. Даже если это — _Пятый._

 

— И даже тебя я не считаю семьей.

Диего говорит это незадолго до смерти Бэна, который смотрит на него со снисходительностью. Диего жалеет об этих словах и по сей день.

 

— А ты бесполезная слабачка, Ваня. И ты мне не сестра. Пошла вон.

Диего обижает Ваню, а потом спасает её от смерти один раз. Другой. Третий. Снова орёт на нее. Четвёртый раз. Опять посылает к черту. Снова спасает. Ещё раз оскорбляет. В сотый раз спасает. А Ваня продолжает обижаться, когда все остальные члены семьи уже сидят с фейспалмами.


End file.
